


Out Of The Rain

by rainingover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Sleeping Bag Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, to top it all off, he's being dragged from sleep by Shin Hoseok and his Stupid Wet Face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Camping/Summer Camp AU square for MX fic bingo \o/

Hyungwon falls asleep to the smell of the dying campfire and the sounds of bickering from one of the other tents, feels kind of smug about the fact that he isn't sharing as he does.

He wakes up to a cold chill and the sound of rain amplified a thousand times as it hits the roof of his tent. And then the sound of his tent being unzipped.

“Who’s there?”

"Me.” It’s Hoseok’s voice; a mock whisper. “Turns out my tent isn't waterproof." A burst of light illuminates Hoseok’s face just as a drop of rain slides down his nose. He turns his phone around, shines the flashlight onto Hyungwon’s face.

"Stop it.” Hyungwon isn’t quite awake enough to deal with this. “Ugh, get out of here," he hisses, as Hoseok clambers further inside, almost on top of him, and zips the tent back up again.

"And do what? Sleep in the rain? Do you want me to catch a cold?"

Hyungwon contemplates saying yes, because he’s tired and he is quite happy alone, thank you very much. Plus, he has been woken up from a great dream about being on vacation in New York (at least, it was meant to be New York, but it was made out of lego. His dreams have never been straightforward), to the reality of the situation: He isn’t in any city (not even a lego one). He’s on a camping trip in the forest, in a tent that was clearly made for shorter people than he. And, to top it all off, he's being dragged from sleep by Shin Hoseok and his Stupid Wet Face.

"I want you to get out of my tent." He rubs at his eyes. "When did it even start raining?”

“I don’t know, I just woke up. Move over.” Hoseok pushes at Hyungwon’s shoulder, leaving a damp hand-print and a tingling feeling behind.

Hyungwon tries to ignore the tingling, but he flinches regardless, ”Your hands are wet."

Hoseok huffs. " _I'm_ wet, all of me. I've woken up in a pool of water.” He looks kind of funny, all crouched beside Hyungwon’s sleeping bag, shivering a little. “I knew I shouldn't have let Changkyun persuade me to switch tents."

Hyungwon contemplates going back to sleep, but before he can, Hoseok shakes at his shoulder again. "Hyungwonie-- _please_."

Hyungwon feels his resolve lift as he takes in Hoseok’s irritating pout, the one he puts on to gain sympathy and because he knows he looks cute. It’s his ultimate attack on Hyungwon’s defences; the one that Hyungwon wish didn’t make his heat beat a little faster. “Ugh, fine.” He sits up, rests back on his elbows. ”There's a towel in my backpack. At least dry off your hair a bit first. And turn off the flashlight on your phone.”

Hoseok towels off his hair with a grin. “Yes sir.” He pulls his t-shirt over his head and throws it somewhere near the back of the tent before Hyungwon can stop him, mumbling something about it being too wet, even though Hyungwon swears it hardly look rained on at all, and then he crawls over to Hyungwon’s side.

“So, are you going to let me in there with you?”

“In where?” Hyungwon can hardly believe Hoseok is even suggesting this. “This is a _single_ sleeping bag. My sleeping bag.”

“Just-- just let me try.” Hoseok begins to feel at Hyungwon’s side, “Where’s the zip?” He asks, hands roaming Hyungwon’s body. Hyungwon is pretty sure he’s doing it on purpose.

Somehow Hoseok manages to get inside. Maybe because it’s a double sleeping bag really, not that Hyungwon wanted him to know that, and maybe because Hyungwon helps a little, kicks his legs to work the zip down and shuffles over a little to allow Hoseok in.

It's cramped and his body is a tight line against Hyungwon’s own, and this was _not_ what Hyungwon had in mind for the camping trip: Being so close to Hoseok, his wet hair brushing against Hyungwon’s face and his chest pressed close against his back.

But it's happening now, even if Hyungwon is trying to pretend it isn’t. Trying to pretend his skin isn’t hot and his mind isn’t in overdrive, isn’t thinking about how close to his neck Hoseok’s lips are now (very, very close, he decides).

He’s never going to get back to sleep now.

"You're breathing down my neck,” he snaps, because it’s all he can do not to turn around and roll his hips against Hosoek’s.

Hoseok mumbles something that might be “sorry” and might be “I’m not” and shuffles away a little, but there's only so far he can go since they're half zipped up inside the same sleeping bag (even if it’s a double). It's not very far. It’s not far _enough_ , and Hyungwon is frustrated in all of the possible ways.

“Why did you even need to get inside?" He asks.

“It’s cold,” Hoseok replies. 

"Well, you're breathing down my neck again.” Hyungwon can’t think of much else to reply with. It’s either that or “You’re too close and it’s making me want to put my hand down your shorts. Or mine.” But he isn’t going to say that, not yet anyway.

"I'm-- I have to breathe, I'm human.” Hoseok sounds like he’s sulking and Hyungwon can almost see a pout forming on the lips that are ghosting the back of his neck. “You're so irritable at night."

"I just like sleeping,” Hyungwon points out. “And...” He trails off. "I don't know."

Hyungwon presses his eyes closed tight and wills his body to turn off. He feels like his body is on fire, every nerve ending reacting to the closeness of Hoseok’s body, especially the way his hand sits oh-so-naturally on Hyungwon’s waist. And then lower.

"You have bony hips,” Hoseok says lightly, fingers running over the bare stretch of skin between Hyungwon’s shorts and his t-shirt, which has ridden up in all of the wriggling.

He squirms, can’t help it. Can’t tell if he’s squirming into Hoseok’s touch or away, just knows that he isn’t imagining the familiar pulsing heat low in his belly. "I know I do.” He tries to sound unaffected. “Stop feeling me up."

Hoseok laughs, a deep, genuine sound and says,"You wish.” Retracts his hand.

Hyungwon lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in and says nothing to dispute Hoseok’s statement. “Can’t you just face the other way? It’s-- you’re too close.”

“Don’t you like it? Sleeping alone gets tired.”

“No, _I_ get tired.” He shifts his body weight, tries to find inches of space that don’t exist to move his back away from the hard lines of Hoseok’s body.

Hoseok says, “I like your hips, by the way. I wasn’t trying to offend you before.”

And there is genuine concern in his voice, like he’s worried that Hyungwon is pissed at him, like he’d care if he was, and Hyungwon can't help but relent. Says, “I’m not offended.”

“You seem to be.”

“I’m not _offended_ ,” Hyungwon replies, because he isn’t, it’s just-- he’s wound up and he’s mad at himself for getting like this, not that he can express that. "I’m just-- just--”

“Just what?” Hoseok asks, and he must have moved in closer, because his breath is there again, warm on Hyungwon’s skin, as he says it.

Something inside Hyungwon snaps, or gives in, or maybe just plain short circuits in his brain, and before he can really think about what he’s doing, he rolls over until he’s facing Hoseok. Zipped inside this stupid bag their faces end up so close he can hardly see Hoseok in focus. It’s dizzying, and annoying, because he still looks fucking amazing even as a blur of bright eyes and smooth skin and slightly parted lips.

Hyungwon inhales a sharp breath.  "Why did you come into my tent? Why not Changkyun, since he has your tent? Why not-- why not Kihyun and Minhyuk? They have a three-man tent." Hyungwon looks down, can’t stand to stare at his mouth any longer. Instead he watches the rise and fall of Hoseok’s chest between them. “Why are you here?”

"I don't know," Hoseok replies. It comes out in a breath, and when Hyungwon meets his eyes again, they’re dark and they’re mesmerising, and Hyungwon can see in them exactly why Hoseok is here. It's the same reason Hyungwon wants him to be here too.

“I need an answer.”

“Because -- no one else even came to mind.” Hoseok closes his eyes, adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. “Only you.”

Hyungwon can’t be sure which of them is responsible for closing the gap between their mouths, but once their lips meet, he feels an overwhelming relief, which is quickly joined by an intense pang of desire.

Hoseok works his mouth down Hyungwon’s neck, presses open mouthed kisses above his collarbone as Hyungwon bites back a moan. He works a knee in between Hoseok’s thighs, presses his body as close as he can, relishes in the way Hoseok bucks his hips against him and the way that Hoseok allows a low, needy moan to to escape from his throat.

“Shhh,” Hyungwon kisses him in an effort to keep him quiet. “There are people sleeping,” he points out as Hoseok groans against his skin.

Hoseok just pulls back a little and half grins, “We’ll be drowned out by the sound of the rain, anyway.”

Hyungwon doesn’t have a response for that, just accepts it and lets Hoseok’s hands roam underneath his t-shirt, warm against his skin as he moves lower. He slips a hand below the waistband of Hyungwon’s shorts and presses his mouth to the soft skin beneath his ear as he wraps his hand tight around him. 

“I was going to have such a good, long sleep,” Hyungwon says, half because he _was_ and he still can’t believe his plan has been ruined, and half because he needs to distract himself from the way Hoseok is stroking his cock in smooth motions. It doesn’t work.

“You can still can,” Hoseok replies, kisses Hyungwon’s mouth long and slow, matches a rhythm with his wrist.

It’s almost achingly slow, _too_ slow, considering Hyungwon has been half hard since Hoseok so much as slid into the sleeping bag behind him and Hyungwon makes his own move, palms Hoseok through his sweatpants. He clearly isn’t wearing underwear and Hyungwon wonders for a second whether he planned this whole fucking thing (and maybe made it rain somehow), but as Hoseok bites down gently on his bottom lip, canting his hips into Hyungwon’s touch, Hyungwon realises he doesn’t even care.

By the time Hyungwon wraps his hand around the bare, hot, skin of Hoseok’s cock, his breathing is ragged and his shorts are halfway down his thighs and he’s shamelessly jerking into Hoseok’s hand. He slides his free hand around the back of Hoseok’s neck and into his hair, and it’s still damp around the nape of his neck.

He tugs there slightly and kisses Hoseok hard; messy, open mouthed kisses which are all tongue and no finesse. Hoseok slides his thumb over the head of Hyungwon’s cock, and it’s so sensitive and so good, that his hips stutter and his mouth goes slack, and he knows he’s almost there.

He comes first, but then, he figures, he did get a head-start. He rides through his orgasm, Hoseok’s hand still around him, as he nips at Hoseok’s jaw and works his wrist in deft motions, until Hoseok is coming into Hyungwon's fist with a shout.

“I think it’s stopped raining,” Hoseok mumbles afterwards, his swollen lips still so close to Hyungwon’s, so close that Hyungwon feels his breath against his cheek.

This time he really doesn’t mind it at all.

Later, Hyungwon falls asleep to the sound of Hoseok’s breathing. Even later, he stirs to the sound of Hoseok’s voice. "Are you awake?"

"I am now you've woken me up,” Hyungwon refuses to open his eyes, just in case it’s morning. He doesn’t want to know, wants to stay like this (asleep, close to Hoseok) for a while longer, before they have to pack up and take down tents and inevitably face their friends, who will clearly see through their poker faces and realise they spent the night before getting each other off, and then tease them for the entire journey back home.

"Sorry.” Hoseok does sound genuinely apologetic. “I just wanted to say thanks. For letting me in out of the rain last night."

“You're welcome."

There’s a pause, before Hoseok adds. "Your bony hips are really nice."

"I know,” replies Hyungwon, smiling. He hopes Hoseok has his eyes closed too and can’t see him delighting in his compliments. “Now, go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> (This was going to be fluff. Woops!)


End file.
